The Water Is Fine
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: The reason why Ozai hates Zuko is far deeper and twisted than anyone would think. Zuko realizes the dark secret Ozai's mind contained, the reason behind all the suffering of the world. Katara and Zuko find secrets as well as the most important: His mother
1. Chapter 1

::~ **Revamped as of September 1****st****, 2012**

::~

"Where is the Fire Lord?" Katara asked a servant she saw in the hallway. The servant shrugged his shoulders, and continued to arrange the bouquet of fire lilies. Katara sighed. She'd been searching everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. She felt the pressure in her chest increase. Katara ran down the hall, stopping in front of the conference room. The large double doors seemed intimidating. She burst through them and they banged against the wall with a loud _clank_.

::~

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted as soon as she entered. Immediately at hearing his name being called, Zuko stood from his chair. Within seconds there were murmurs about the Southern Water Tribe woman, but Zuko paid them no heed. The council members eyed them both with curiousity.

"What happened, Katara? Why do you look so scared?" Zuko ask, worry dripping from his voice. A few council members raised their eyebrows. Zuko had forgotten where he was, but Katara didn't. She regained her posture and cooled her demeanor.

"May I see you outside, Fire Lord? It is an urgent matter." Katara said, folding her hands neatly in front of her. Zuko nodded to the council men, and left the room behind her. As soon as the doors closed however, that was a different matter.

::~

Immediately Katara was turned around, forced to face him. His amber eyes searched her face intently for any injuries." What happened?" He asked, spacing his words. Katara tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's your father." She said.

::~

Katara had to admire Zuko's capability to multi-task. Within five minutes of telling him the problem, he had gotten the meeting canceled, rescheduled another one, called on all the guards to escort him and Katara to the holding cells in the dungeon, _and_ had gotten her water pouch. She was impressed. They passed all the cells, and Katara peered into each one, a safe distance away, of course.

Zuko didn't have many prisoners. In fact, it was safe to say he didn't have any at all. She made sure she held his hand, and stayed as close to him as she could. The soldiers standing at the cell doors unnerved her. She never did trust them.

"Well, well. If it isn't my bastard son." Ozai taunted weakly from his cell as soon as he saw Zuko approach. He was chained to the wall. His former muscles seemed to hang off of him. His eyes looked sunken. The once fiery golden eyes of the Phoenix King were now barren and lifeless.

"You're in no position to speak, father." Zuko spat. Even now, he refused to stoop as low as he did. Being near Ozai brought out the worst in Zuko, but he in time learned to control his anger.

"Zuko please. Your father isn't well. He's dying." Katara softly. She took his hand when she saw his shoulders tense. The change was subtle, but she could always tell when something was wrong with him. Zuko turned to look at her. In his eyes there was a flash of pain, but a sense of distance.

"That's a bad thing?" He asked rhetorically.

Ozai grinned pitifully.

"It is if you don't know where your mother is." Ozai taunted. Katara held Zuko's arm and pulled him back before he had a chance to lunge at the cell doors.

"At least my mother was more man that you ever were. And she's a woman." Zuko snarled. Ozai narrowed his eyes dangerously. A small flame seemed to have been lit in him.

"Your one to talk, _son. _I tried to make a man out of you, but you'd always run off to your pathetic mother." Ozai said, sneering. Zuko blinked.

"You never tried to make a man out of me! You always favored Azula!" He hissed.

"Because she knew what it took to be strong. She knew what it was like to run a nation. She had the ability to get what she wanted. You were pathetic, and weak. You cried constantly, and always sought to be babied. A pathetic remembrance." Ozai spat back. The waterbender at Zuko's side narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, stepping out from behind Zuko. She confronted him with an analytical gaze.

"Nothing." Ozai said, averting his eyes from hers and staring at a corner of the cell. The wind seemed to howl through the chamber even though all was still.

"So that's what it was. Azulon must have favored Iroh, his oldest son, over you Ozai. You clearly felt bad that you weren't like your brother, so you harbored bad feelings for him." Katara said. Her voice was calm and mellow, yet it brought up a storm.

"Silence!" Ozai bellowed.

Katara continued. "Instead of finding your strength on your own like Zuko, you became evil. You snatched up what you felt you didn't deserve. And whenever you felt guilty, you hurt people for the pain you were feeling." Katara said, lost deep in thought. "That's why Azula's that way." Ozai was panting in anger. Zuko stared at her incredulously.

"You didn't want Zuko to re-live your childhood, so you tried to make him tough just like you. When you saw it didn't work, you tried to get rid of him. You didn't want to be reminded of your past." Katara said, pacing in front of his cell. Her mind was reeling. So many people dead simply because of bad parenting. So many lives lost. So many families broken.

"Silence, girl!" Ozai raged.

"Your hatred must have increased when you saw that Zuko became strong in will on his own, without becoming corrupted. He had a father-like figure to guide him, unlike you when you were younger. That is why you wanted to hurt everyone. You were in pain yourself, no matter how in control you looked like on the exterior." Katara finalized, staring Ozai dead in the eyes.

"Is that right?" She asked, her hands on her hips. She didn't need an answer. Zuko stepped forward, his clenched fists at his side.

"So that's it. You hate me because I'm better than you." Zuko said, realization finally dawning in his golden eyes.

"The woman is crazy! She's a witch! Guards, seize her! SEIZE HER!" Ozai yelled, thrashing in his cell. The cuffs held him back and dug into his skin. He glared at them, murder intent in his eyes.

"You will never be able to rule the Fire Nation! One day, the power will become too great. You'll be just like me, Zuko. YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE ME!" Ozai yelled. The ex-king of the Fire Nation sat, defeated, on the ground. His hair hung loosely and messily over his face. He panted heavily.

"I can't believe it. For so many years, the person I wanted to love me didn't even love himself." Zuko said, sadly shaking his head. He put his arms around Katara's waist and led her out of the dungeon. That's when Katara made the mistake of looking back.

Never before had she seen an unfortunate, damned soul.

::~

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Water is Fine: Chapter 2

::~

**Hi guys! Welcome to the newest chapter of TWIS! As you guys know, this story is only going to be 1 more chapter long, not including this one. I hope you guys enjoy, and review!**

**P.S: I'm a Beta, so if you need me to beta your work, just PM me, and I'll be happy to!**

::~

Zuko threw his bags in the hot air balloon with as much force as he could muster. He was _seething_. It was only a few hours ago that he had recieved the news.

His father was dead.

Zuko was crushed for moments. The news hit him pretty hard.

But then he recieved his father's last message:

_My secret dies with me._

That was enough to make him several trees on fire. Katara couldn't calm him down this time. Neither could his uncle. He was absolutely _seething_. He needed to find his mother. He had a hunch that she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. She was of Earth Kingdom heritage, and no doubt she had some sort of distant family to go back to.

Didn't she?

Zuko sighed, leaning against the balloon, that was hovering just a few feet over the sand in the beach. He chose this location to take off because one, it was secluded, and two, _Katara_ wouldn't find him, and shamelessly convince him to take her with him. He sighed.

Leaving her would be the hardest part. Their relationship had just started: They were together for only two weeks. He knew she would be disheartened at his actions, but it would be best for her. She had to stay.

He hoisted himself up the balloon, and prepared for take off. His Uncle would handle all the affairs he needed to for a month. Zuko was " extremely sick, and not in condition to see ANYONE." In his uncle's words, which is why Iroh would handle the affairs, and the meetings while he was 'sick'.

The reason why Katara believed his uncle was beyond him.

Still, he couldn't curse his luck.

::~

He had been away from the Fire Nation for an hour. Surely by now Katara had realized he was gone. He sighed as he pumped more fire into the heater and sat on one of the crates.

" Ow!" Someone yelled. Zuko shot up from his seat, and got in fire bending stance.

" Who's there?" he asked, his hands already aflame. He saw the crate topple, and then it fell over. He saw someone kick open the lid.

" Katara?" Zuko gasped. Katara ignored his reaction, and brushed off her blue dress.

" Who else?" She said, as she finally gave him her attention. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

" Your not supposed to be here." He said, angrily. Katara waved a hand.

" Your not supposed to be here either, aren't you, my dear _sick_ Fire Lord." She said, a challenge in the gleam of her eye. Zuko gulped.

::~

" It'll probably take us three days to get to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said, over the roar of the fire in the balloon. Zuko hoped they would find a place to settle before then. They had been away from the fire nation for five days, alternating over who would steer the balloon. Katara was already really tired, and was sleeping over the crates.

::~

" Where is the messenger hawk?" Iroh asked frantically. " I must get the news to-" He caught himself before he let the secret out.

" Just get me the messenger hawk! And some tea, please." He added, politely.

::~

" Look! It's Hawky!" Katara pointed from her place at the front of the balloon. Zuko stood and recieved the hawk.

_Zuko, I regret to give you the most unfortunate news._

_Apparently, Lady Katara slipped from the Fire Nation with help from a few maids, and might be on her way to find you. _

_I suggest you be wary, for Lady Katara is known, well, for her temper when she's lied to. I pray you can escape her wrath._

Zuko laughed, and then showed the paper to Katara. She laughed as well.

" Do you think you can escape my wrath, Zuko?" She asked. Zuko simply smiled.

::~

" Do you think we'll find food? Would it be a herd of a flock, a group or a band, a-" Katara rambled before she was interrupted.

" Shh, be quiet." Zuko said, gently setting the balloon on the small secluded island they found.

" I'm sorry, did you hear something?" Katara asked, looking around the unknown territory.

" No, I just really want you to be quiet." Zuko answered. Katara stubbornly put her hands on her hips.

Zuko jumped off the balloon, and tied it to a tree, making sure that it wouldn't get loose. He then helped Katara off. Together, they unloaded the things they needed to make camp. Zuko ran off to get fire wood, ordering Katara to stay put. An order she disobeyed, as was her nature.

During the time it took him to collect wood to burn, Katara had set up the tents, fished (or waterbended) for food, and had changed. Zuko came back, not surprised in the least. He knew that in his years chasing the GAang, they had to become experts in setting up a place to stay before he found them again.

" I want to know what she looks like." Katara said, after they had settled. Zuko looked up at her, formerly being lost in thought.

" What did your mother look like?" Katara asked again. Zuko's golden pools of eyes stared into her cerulean ones.

" She was beautiful. She had the longest, silkiest black hair, and light, greenish-golden eyes. She had a strong heart, too. She would face my father without fear, something I couldn't even do. She knew what was right, and tried her hardest to keep me safe. It's why she had to leave, for my safety." Zuko said, his eyes saddening.

" She was part Earth Kingdom, from my grandmother." He said, the image of his mother in his mind.

" She sounds like she was a good woman." Katara said.

" She is."

::~

Katara moved fitfully in her sleep. She was freezing. She never knew a place could be so cold, and she was from the Southern Water Tribe!

" Zuko?" She whispered. She heard him groan.

" _Zuko_" She hissed. He turned over.

" Hm? What?" He asked, sleepily. Katara couldn't help but blush at his adorable voice when he was tired.

" I'm cold." She said. " Do you think you can start up the fire?" She asked. Zuko shook his head, stood up, and carried her over to his sleeping bag, bridal style.

" What are you-" She said, as he laid her down next to him.

" Human heater, at your service." He said, pulling her close. Katara felt that he was warm. She smiled slightly.

" Better?" He asked. She nodded an snuggled closer, blushing.

::~

" There it is!" Katara exclaimed, pointing at the Earth Kingdom doors from the balloon. Zuko immediately lowered the Fire Nation insignia from the balloon, as well as a white flag, symbolizing peace. The Earth Kingdom guards immediately relaxed.

" It's the Fire Lord! Open the doors!" A guard yelled. Zuko set down the balloon, and jumped off, helping Katara down.

" Call on King Bumi. Tell him the Fire Lord is here." Zuko said to a guard. He gave a look to Katara. " As well as Lady Katara of the Water Tribe." Zuko added. The guard nodded and ran. Zuko took Katara's hand, and they both walked into Omashu.

::~

" Why Omashu?" Katara asked. " What if she's in Ba Sing Se?" She said. Zuko shook his head.

" That would be the first place my father would have looked. Omashu is smaller. And far more packed, and complicated. It would be the perfect place to hide." Zuko said, quickly scanning the streets. They followed the Earth Kingdom guard to the large double doors of the palace.

" Katara!" Bumi said, practically jumping at them from a bush nearby, instead of walking out of the door. Zuko flinched, but Katara laughed, and gave him a hug.

" Nice to see you again, Bumi." She said. Bumi then let go of her, and embraced Zuko. He squeezed him until he could barely breathe.

" Nice-to see-you-too-Bumi." Zuko said between breaths. Bumi didn't stop hugging him.

" Bumi." Katara said when she saw that he wasn't letting go of Zuko and he was turning a nice shade of purple.

" Bumi!" Katara yelled.

" Alright, alright." Bumi said, letting go and holding his hands up. Zuko gasped and rubbed his side. " Let's head inside, shall we?" Bumi said.

::~

" So you want me to give you permission to search all of Omashu for your mother?" Bumi said, recapping what Zuko told him. Zuko nodded. Bumi pondered what he said carefully.

" Well, as great friends of the Avatar... Yes." Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

" But!" Bumi said, holding up a finger." We'll make a game out of this. As of right now, you do not have your titles. No Fire Lord, no Water Tribe princess. You must find what you seek as those who are meek. Through your own selves, and not influence." Bumi said. Zuko narrowed his eyes, but agreed.

He would do anything to find his mother.

::~

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I've been working on it all day, and also, I have exams, so it might not be my normal work. Please review and tell me what you think! Also feel free to alert/favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

::~ Hi guys! Miss me? Ya know what my biggest fear on FF is? It's not getting flames, like most people. I'm afraid that my chapters won't be written as well as I want them to be written and that they won't be liked. This is the last chapter for TWIS, so I'm nervous.

::~

Zuko would do anything for his mother. Katara knew this. She also knew how important it was for him to find her. He wasn't a child anymore, and his mother was the only person that understood him from the start. He needed her with him.

Katara vowed that she would stay by his side, no matter what they had to do in order to find his mother. Zuko had stood by her as she hunted down Yon Rha. He stood beside her when she was bloodbending, to angry to realize that what she was doing at that time could have horrified him.

She would stand beside him as they searched until the ends of the earth for his mother. It was only fair Katara thought, as they ran down the streets, searching. She knew this now, because of his actions. No wonder he wanted to come alone- his actions were so concentrated on his task, he seemed to forget the world around him.

He really does love her.

She hoped that some day, she could have a bit of his love. A part of that potent love that burned inside him.

But that was wishful thinking.

She was pulled along the streets, now searching the inns. Bumi was gracious enough to give them a list of all the people who had come from the Fire Nation within the last twenty years. The number of people was great, but they didn't lose hope.

The would find her no matter what.

" Maybe we can draw her out." Katara said, stopping and pulling on Zuko's arm. Zuko turned towards her, an annoyed look on his face as he turned to her and gave her his attention.

" What do you mean draw her out?" Zuko asked. Katara gulped.

" I don't know. I guess I'm having another one of those Sokka plans. But maybe, we can do something that would cause her to come to us." Katara explained, drawing a map in the air. Zuko stepped beside her to see the imaginary image she was creating.

" What's your mother's favorite thing?" Katara asked, turning her head towards Zuko and realizing his face was mere inches away from hers.

" How would I know? I haven't seen her in over a decade. She did spend a lot of time with me by the turtle duck pond-" Zuko said. He noticed Katara's blush and smirked.

" That's it! " Katara said, pulling him into the nearest clothing shop as she ignored his reaction.

::~

" Come one, come all! To The Painted Lady's sculpting shop! The specialty of today, is turtle ducks!" Called Zuko in his hooded outfit. Soon enough, a crowd started to gather as they watched in awe what Katara was doing. She sat on a small stool, in front of some wooden crates. A large basin of water was beside her, which she used to draw out water to bend, and amuse the crowd.

She was making ice sculptures by waterbending water into forms, such as the Earth Kingdom Symbol and a turtle duck, and them freezing them. Zuko kept a close watch on everyone from underneath his dark green hood, which he used to hide his scar in order to stay incognito and not break his promise to Bumi about not using his influence on others. He was trying to spot his mother. He didn't seem to find her among the throngs of people trying to take a look at Katara.

" This isn't going to work." Zuko said, leaning close to her and whispering in her ear. Katara shook her head as she created another display. Her arms were raised high, as she created a delicate butterfly and froze it, handing it to the small little girl who had requested it.

" Give it time." She said, as she began to draw out another stream of water.

" I've given it ten years!" Zuko snapped. Katara gave him a sidelong glance as she kept the water poised in the air. Zuko hung his head and apologized. From the corner of his eye, he noticed movement near her. A man was walking suspisciously towards Katara.

*Blast!*

Someone with a dagger was nearing Katara. Zuko blasted a jet of fire at the person's feet, scaring him off. The crowd panicked, and fled. People screamed and ran for cover.

All but one person.

Katara seemed frozen to her spot, staring at that someone. She, she assumed it was a she, wore a dark olive hooded cloak. Katara walked towards her, a questioning look on her face.

People were running into stores, and houses, doing anything to get away from Zuko. He stared at them, guilt in his eyes. He didn't really mean to frighten everyone. He simply needed to protect Katara. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. No one would lay a finger on Katara. Still, he felt pretty guilty.

" I'm sorry!" Zuko called out. He groaned, angrily putting his hands on his head.

_Why am I so bad at being good? _He thought. He noticed Katara wasn't near him. Was she caught up in the crowd?

Panic seized him as he thought about what might be happening to her. Then, he noticed she was but a mere few meters away, speaking with a woman.

" Katara!" He called out, running towards her with an arm outstretched. Katara turned towards him, her Painted Lady robes flowing behind her.

" I need you to meet someone." She said.

::~

" So you know her, do you Kaeda?" Katara asked over a cup of tea. They were sitting at a small wooden table, in a small cottage, in the farms of Omashu. Kaeda, the woman they found once the crowd ran off, had taken them to her home, saying that she once knew Ursa.

Zuko sat at the one of the small chairs, taking up a lot of space in the cottage. ( It was rather small.) His large, overpowering presence seemed gigantic compared to Katara's slender form. Kaeda noticed this, as she poured them another cup of tea.

" I did. This lady you speak of, she once stayed here. She had lately come from the Fire Nation. She said she had children, two, to be exact. A son, and a daughter. She described them in bright detail." Said Kaeda.

Zuko sat forward. " Do you know where she is now, Kaeda?" Zuko asked, anxiousness gripping his heart.

" Last I heard, she was on a small farm, tending-"

Zuko was already out of the door.

" Continue, Kaeda. Soon enough he'll turn around and notice I'm not behind him." Said Katara, as she took another sip of her tea.

::~

"I heard from the villagers that she lived in a small cottage. She is one of the rare people that have come from the Fire Nation. She probably stood out." Zuko said, as they walked on the small path that would hopefully lead them to his mother. Katara could tell he was giddy.

It was almost as if he were a small child again.

She was truly happy that he was happy.

Zuko dissapeared for a few moments within the trees. She heard a few tinkering noises as she called out to him. He re-appeared after few moments, stuffing something into his pockets.

" It's done." He said, smiling smugly to himself. Katara looked utterly confused as he walked to her.

" What?" She asked. Zuko shook his head and told her to never mind. They continued walking for a while longer.

In the distance, they spotted the small cottage near a fair sized farm. It was partially covered by several green trees and flowers that surrounded it. Zuko ran towards to cottage, unable to contain himself.

" Zuko!" Katara yelled, holding a hand towards him, but he was already gone. Katara sighed and ran after him.

::~

" MOTHER!" Zuko said, as he burst through the door. He scanned the room, and didn't find her. It was a small cottage, with simple furniture. Feminine laces adorned the small pieces of furniture. A woman defintely lived here.

" Mother?" Zuko called out, and he was responded with his echo.

::~

" Zuko?" He heard a woman call to him. Zuko turned around from his spot in the doorway.

He turned around and met a woman clad in green robes. Her black hair fell in waves down her back.

She had golden-green eyes.

" Mother?" Zuko said, taking a step towards her. The woman smiled.

Ursa smiled.

It was her! She was alive! Zuko ran towards her, tears of joy brimming on his eyes.

Zuko pulled her in a tight embrace. Ursa had to tippy toe in order to reach his cheek and give him a kiss. " My son, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Ursa said, her eyes pooling in tears. Zuko's eyes looked the same.

" Come inside. We have much to talk about." Ursa said, leading him in with a bright smile. Zuko followed.

::~

Zuko was smiling. He was beaming. Once in a while, he would giggle like a small child. Ursa stared at her son, too flabbergasted to do more. Her son had changed. In ways she couldn't have imagined. The first thing she noticed was his scar. Knowing the little she did about her son, she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it immediately. She would wait until he stopped giggling and calmed down, before she asked. She started with a gentle subject.

" You have changed." She said, observing him over her cup of tea. They sat on the small mahogany table she had in the middle of the living room. She noticed that Zuko's demeanor changed. His expression became guarded.

" You're right. I'm not the child you left so many years ago. You must be surprised." Zuko said, not meeting her eyes. Ursa tilted her head a few degrees.

" Yes, you are not the young boy I left so many years ago." Ursa said. Zuko's expression seemed saddened.

" That doesn't mean I love you any less." Ursa said, smiling. Zuko looked up at her, a hopeful expression on his face.

" But, I'm scarred. I'm not good enough." Zuko said, touching the scar that had brought him so much pain.

" Zuko. " Katara said, as she stood at the doorway. Zuko stood, and smiled once he set eyes on her.

" I'm sorry for leaving you on the path." Zuko said, his voice becoming softer. Katara smiled, eyes gleaming and staring deeply into his.

" It's no big deal." Katara said, a smiled evident in her voice. Zuko's look didn't falter as he watched Katara and was unable to resist returning her raised an eyebrow.

" Oh! I'm so sorry, you must be Ursa." Katara said, entering and embracing the older woman. Ursa smiled.

" Yes, I am. And you are?" She asked, her curiousity evidently showing. Katara gave her a warm smile.

" I am Katara, of the Water Tribe." Katara said, and sat when Zuko offered her a seat. Both Katara and Zuko's eyes never left each other's. Ursa raised both eyebrows.

" Well, it seems like we have a lot to talk about." She said, as she took a seat.

::~

" Ah, so you are a waterbender?" Ursa asked Katara, who held on to Zuko's other arm. Ursa held is left arm, and Katara held his right arm. All three walked together on the small path that surrounded Ursa's small cottage, complying to her wish of taking a walk.

Zuko couldn't have looked happier. Occasionally, he would steal glances at his mother, just to make sure she was there. Katara noticed that his eyes seemed to show all of the love he couldn't say.

" Yes Ursa, I am a waterbender." Katara said. Zuko added, " A master at that." He couldn't resist but boast about Katara.

" Zuko's a master firebender." Katara said, repaying him for his compliment/brag. Ursa's eyebrows rose.

" A master? It seems like just yesterday you were creating your first flame." Ursa said, leaning her head on Zuko's shoulder.

" I am proud of you, Zuko. I only hope that your father is too." Ursa said. Zuko scowled.

" Father is dead."

Ursa gasped. Zuko's good mood seemed to shatter at the mention of his father.

" He's right, Lady Ursa. Ozai died a few weeks ago." Katara said, watching Zuko carefully. Ursa seemed to be deep in thought.

" So does that mean Iroh has taken charge?" Ursa said, noticing that her son's good mood had vanished. She decided to give him time to cool down before she spoke to him directly. She remembered that as a child, Zuko was prone to outbursts when he was upset.

" No, I did, mother. I am the Fire Lord now." Zuko said, as he stared at the bordering fire lilies on the path. How did he not notice that? That would have been a clear clue that his mother was living in the cottage.

" Oh." Ursa said. Zuko raised an eyebrow. Katara laughed.

" Mother, I went from caring for turtle ducks when I was nine, to a powerful Fire Lord. And all you have to say is 'oh'?" Zuko said, teasing. Ursa let go of his hand and pointed a finger at him.

" You may be Fire Lord, but I am still your mother, and you still have to do what I say, don't you forget it." Ursa said, and Katara raised an eyebrow.

Zuko laughed, and then seemed very pensive.

" Mother, would you consider returning home? To become Fire Lady again?" Zuko said, turning to her. Ursa looked at Katara and she was met with an encouraging nod.

" Zuko I would love to return. But not as Fire Lady." Ursa said, shaking her head. Zuko waited patiently for the explanation he knew would come.

" The Fire Lady's role cannot be mine. I am old, and have had my share. The Fire Lady must be the woman you love, Zuko. I will not take her rightful place." Ursa said.

" And Azula?" Ursa asked, thinking about her other child. Zuko turned towards her.

" She's in an asylum. She lost it when Katara and I beat her in an Agni Kai for the throne." Zuko said. Ursa held back the tears of the one child she simply wasn't able to reach.

::~

Bumi laughed as he saw Zuko sputter in utter embarrassment. Complimenting his mother on her looks was moved up on the list of how to annoy the Fire Lord. Katara had to do everything she could to pull Zuko away from the castle and back on their way to the Fire Nation.

Ursa made sure the Zuko wasn't near when she pulled Katara aside.

" May I talk to you for a moment?"Ursa said. Katara nodded and she was led to the side of a boat Bumi had given them. Katara liked Ursa a lot already, and she had known her for merely a day. Katara only hoped Ursa liked her as well.

" It may be out of my place to say this, because I haven't been with Zuko for over ten years, but as a mother, I want what's best for my child. It's the reason why I left in the first place, believe it or not." Ursa started. Katara nodded, telling her to continue.

The water was a bright cerulean, and was reflected in Ursa's eyes as she spoke.

" You and Zuko are together, are you not?" Ursa asked. Katara gulped and nodded.

Oh no, what if Ursa didn't want them to be together? Katara always thought that if she met Ursa she wouldn't object, but now she was in the living flesh in front of her, what if she didn't approve? Katara looked worried as she twidled her thumbs.

" We are together, very recently, yes." Katara said, gazing at the water to calm her nerves. Ursa sighed.

" I never thought Zuko would be able to open himself up to someone that trustingly, like he does to you." Ursa said. " That other girl, what was her name? It doesn't matter. They were both young, and she was interested, but I knew the caliber of her family. Eventually she would only want the title." Ursa said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

" You're telling me that you never approved of Mai?" Katara asked, as she felt a bit calmer. Ursa nodded, her black hair flowing behind her because of the wind. She had pulled her hair into half a top knot, and the rest loose. Katara was also clad in Fire Nation garb.

" I never did." Ursa said, as she turned and faced Katara once more. If she was going to ensure her son's happiness, she had to do this. " Katara, I know Zuko cares for you. More than you can ever imagine. I can see it through a mother's eyes. Please, treat him well." Ursa said.

Katara's eyes widened. " Ursa, I have to tell you." Katara replied, once again leaning over the side of the boat and gazing at the water that seemed to be calling to her. It seemed completely fine too, that she wanted to swim in the middle of the bright ocean to simply forget her fears.

" I love your son. It's amazing, actually. I never thought I would, because we were enemies during the war. I can't help but hope, that he will love me in return." Katara answered. Ursa's eyes glistened. Katara's gaze on the water didn't break. The water is fine, but so is fire. They didn't have to be so different. She knew this now. It didn't matter where she came from, as long as she knew who she wanted to be with.

" I didn't realize it for a while, but on this journey to find you, I found myself thinking of him more than I normally do. I can't really explain it. All I know is that I feel love, burning and coursing through my veins as we speak of him. And I can't imagine myself with anyone other than him. Ever." Katara said, as she noticed Ursa's reaction. Ursa happily embraced Katara, holding her tight.

" From now on, I will do anything in my power to ensure that Zuko tells you what he feels." Ursa said, happily. She was already creating a plan. Once she returned to the Fire Nation, she would find a time to share it with Iroh.

" There's no need." They both heard a deep voice say. Zuko stepped out from the shadows, slowly walking towards them Katara stared at him with widened eyes. Ursa looked at her, and knew the fear Katara must have been feeling. She wasn't planning on confessing to Zuko. And now he knew.

Zuko reached them and he pulled Katara close to him.

" You love me, huh?" He said, his eyes warm and aglow. Katara started to stammer.

" Yes.. I uh- I" She said, cursing herself inwardly for stumbling upon words. Zuko smiled, and then turned to his mother, who was watching the whole scene with fascination.

" Mother, you're right about what you said earlier." Zuko said, as he looked back at Katara who was starting to blush madly from his hold.

" Um, what I said earlier?" Said Ursa, her heart reaching out to Katara. Zuko's hold on her didn't seem to loosen not even a fraction. He was enjoying making Katara squirm way too much.

" Yes, what you said earlier. You couldn't possibly take the Fire Lady's place." Zuko said, getting down on one knee. Ursa gasped. Katara seemed ready to faint once he let her go.

" Katara, would you like to be my Fire Lady?" Zuko asked, holding out a betrothal necklace that he had been working on ever since they started the journey.

::~

" Oh wow, the Fire Nation has changed!" Ursa said, as she traveled by palaquin beside Katara and Zuko. Iroh greeted them at the palace doors.

" Welcome back, Zuko, and Lady Katara." Iroh said. He didn't spot Ursa right away. She hopped off of the palaquin, and ran to Iroh. He dropped the cup of tea that he had been holding once he saw her.

" Fire Lady Ursa! You have returned!" Iroh said, as he gave her a grand hug. Zuko walked behind her, holding Katara around the waist. Iroh gave them a smile.

" I am proud of you, Zuko. You have found your mother, and brought her home. You have truly fulfilled your destiny." Iroh said, patting him on the back. Zuko smiled, and then gave a sly smile to Ursa. Ursa smiled back and nodded.

" Hmmm, not yet Uncle. You haven't seen the other part of my destiny." Zuko said, as he pulled Katara forward. Iroh looked confused as he saw her.

" Meet the other part of my destiny. Future Fire Lady Katara." Zuko said, pride lacing his voice. Iroh's eyes widened even more. Katara fingered the betrothal necklace, that had a blue satin strap, with a cirlce, engraved with the Fire Nation sign, and the Water Tribe sign.

" We're getting married!" Katara said, excitedly. Iroh gave a hearty laugh and embraced them both. He leaned towards Zuko and whispered in his ear.

" I suspect you'll get working on those grandbabies soon, no?" Iroh said. Zuko blushed and sputtered.

" UNCLE!" he said, completely embarrassed.

::~

_Did you guys like it? This chapter was really hard to write. It took a long time, too. I hope you enjoyed reading the story just as much as I did! _

_Oh, and tell me if you want an epilogue! I might write one. But only if you tell me! _

_Thank you for reading _The Water is Fine!


End file.
